


Game Over

by nochick_fics



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Tokito finds a new way to occupy his time after breaking the last game controller.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2009.

_“Damn it!”_  
  
Tokito flung aside the remnants of what was once a video game controller and furrowed his brow in agitation. He was half-tempted to bash the console with his beastly right hand but opted against it; controllers were a lot easier for Kubota to replace than the actual system. Well, then again, maybe not--the older teen had a way of getting damn near anything Tokito desired. In other words, spoiling him rotten. Still, Tokito didn’t want to take (too much) advantage of Kubota’s generosity.   
  
He glanced around the living room of the empty apartment and pondered what he would do next since that had been the last controller they had for the moment. There was always manga, but he really didn’t feel like reading. And even if he had _wanted_ to cook dinner, it was still fairly early in the day; Kubota wouldn’t be back from the quack’s place for another few hours. The teen stood up and stalked around the apartment for a few minutes before stepping into the bedroom and flopping down on the mattress. He grabbed Kubota’s pillow and buried his face in its cool softness, breathing in the unmistakable scent of his roommate, and just like that, his irritation melted away. It was almost impossible to fathom that there had once been a time, not all that long ago, when Tokito had actually shied away from the soothing comfort of the other man, especially now when the mere essence of him was enough to bring about such a feeling of calm.  
  
There was a mild smell of smoke and Tokito inhaled deeply, sliding his body against the bed while he imagined Kubota’s lean, strong arms wrapped around him as they had done so many, many times before. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt a burst of heat bloom in his face as he realized he was getting very horny very quickly in recalling the way Kubota clung to him during the nights, pressing hard against him. How many sleepless nights had there been for the teen, suffering the pain of his neglected cock--which was every bit as painful as the agony he’d endured over the past year that stemmed from his right hand?  
  
Tokito thrust his hips, grinding the swollen bulge between his legs into the mattress. He thrust again and hissed as a wave of pleasure tore through him. He quickly snaked his left hand into his crotch and unzipped his jeans, reaching inside and grabbing himself in a firm, closed fist. He was embarrassed as hell, humping the bed like some sex-starved pervert, but it felt so fucking good. It was the next best thing, he imagined, to fucking Kubota’s hand… or his mouth… or his ass.  
  
 _“Ah fuck!”_   
  
He cried into the pillow and bucked his hips, his cock and palm fast becoming slick with precum as his mind was bombarded with thoughts of being inside of Kubota. He had never done it with anyone before--as far as he knew--but he was more than willing to try it with him. Tokito strengthened his grip and grunted as he forced his hips downward, fucking the tightness of his fist and envisioning Kubota beneath him, gazing up at him with those dead yet tender eyes.  
  
“K-Kubo…chan,” the teen whispered in a shaky voice, grabbing onto the headboard with his right hand, the entire bed now rocking violently from the force of his motions. Tokito closed his eyes and let out a low, guttural moan as he came, his cock spasming hard against the palm of his hand while streams of warmth shot from him, spilling between his fingers and soaking the sheets beneath him. He collapsed against the bed, whimpering and shuddering.  
  
When he was finished, he pried his eyes open and let go of his softening cock, grimacing at the stickiness that coated his hand. He rolled over onto his back and stared blindly at the ceiling. Then, with a casual shrug, he grabbed a dry section of the bed sheet and wiped himself clean; he would have to do laundry now anyway, so it was no big deal. After a few moments, Tokito groaned and slid out of the bed, zipping up his pants and regarding the mess with a scowl. He reluctantly stripped the bed and bundled the wet mess into a ball, then headed out of the bedroom to throw it into the washer…   
  
... and spotted Kubota by the door the moment he walked into the living room.  
  
“Kubo-chan! Wh-What the hell are you doing here?”  
  
“I thought you might need those,” Kubota said, motioning towards three new game controllers sitting on the floor near the wreckage of the old one. “But,” he added, taking a long drag from his cigarette. “It looks like you found a new game.”  
  
Tokito’s eyes widened in horror. “Shut up!” he snapped, cringing as he felt his face redden from being found out.   
  
Kubota opened the door and stepped into the doorway before pausing and turning around to face Tokito once again. The corner of his mouth curved slightly, showing the faintest ghost of a smile through the haze of cigarette smoke that surrounded him.   
  
“Perhaps tonight you can show me how to play.” 


End file.
